Rocket Training
by JustRandomMe
Summary: Team Rocket Are sent out to train and improve there skills by Giovanni, but how do they get on?
1. Island training

Rocket Training 

**Hi guys this is my first fan fiction.**

**This story is after the Orange island saga and before the Jhoto league saga. I've tried to remember as much detail as possible from that part of the anime. This is not meant to be a rocket shipping story.**

Chapter 1 – Island Training

It was morning and in the skies of Kanto and a Meowth shaped balloon was travering towards a deserted island. In the balloon were two people, a man and a woman. The man had lavender hair and green eyes, and his name was James. While the women had red hair and blue eyes and had green earrings in her ears, her name was Jessie. They were wearing white uniforms with a big bold red 'R' in the middle of there shirts. Together they were one team which worked as part of Team Rocket.

"So, the boss has sent us out to do some training, to help us improve?" said James; referring to the boss of Team Rocket, Giovanni,

"Indeed" repailed Jessie. "We need to improve any way we can if we want to catch that blasted Pikachu!" there was a note of passion in her voice as she referred to the electric type Pokémon which Team Rocket had been passuing for quite some time.

As they approached the island a thought occurred to Jessie "James, remind me why isn't Meowth with us?"

"He said something about taking time off so he can go and see Hollywood again" replied James, as they landed the balloon.

"Hmmm, wonder what's he is going back there for?" pondered Jessie

"I guess we will find one day ..." said James

Jessie & James proceeded to go on a little walk. They progressed through a wood. As they walked woodland Pokémon such as Rattata, Weedle and Caterpie where scurrying across the forest floor. The duo arrived in a clearing in the middle of the woods. The clearing was quite dusty and had few rocks scattered about in the middle. The duo decided that they would train there Pokémon here. Jessie and James both reached for their belts and picked a pokeball. "Let's go Lickitung!" said Jessie.

"Come on Victreebell you to!" said James.

The Pokémon appeared in blaze of white light. Victreebell immediate proceeded to jumping on James's head. "Ahhh!" said James as he struggled to pull off his over friendly Pokémon. Jessie just placed her right hand palm in her face and sighed, she was tired of seeing the same old shenanigans every time that Victoreebell was released from its pokeball.

"Lickitung, use tackle on that rock" commanded Jessie, pointing to a rock in the middle of the clearing.

James joining in and also ordered an attack "Victreebell use razor leaf"

Lickitung ran quickly in straight line, smashing one of the rocks. Victreebell's fired off a couple of razor leaf's which zoomed through the air destroying another of rocks. "Good job, keep it up" Jessie and James cried in unison. The Pokémon looked pleased with themselves as they herd their trainer's comments. They proceeded to carry on training for another couple of hours; at the end of it Lickitung and Victreebell looked exhausted but a little bit tougher.

After stopping for a rest wear they eat a loaf of bread and bottle of water each (James pocketed the bottle caps for his collection) the Pokémon were returned to there Pokeballs. After amount wear no one said anything Jessie suddenly bursted out "Right! Come along James let's proceed to the other side of this island"

"Alright then" sighed James giving in some what submissively to Jessie's command.

So they set of to walk again. There was less of the woodland to walkthrough this time. It wasn't long before they arrived at the cost on the other side of the island. Then they saw a shocking sight; in the water and tied to the back of a boat was a net of water type Pokémon. The Pokémon trapped in the net included; Seaking, Golduck, Tentacruel, Wartortle, Poliwhirl, Seel and Vaporeon. A couple of them tried to chew through the net, however these was a flash of yellow electricity. The net was electrified! "Looks like someone has nabbed those Pokémon" noted Jessie.

An idea popped in James head "Hay Jess!" said James "what if we nab those Pokémon and give them to the boss as a gift. He will have to give us a promotion with this haul."

"Yes, let's do it" replied Jessie. The two of them then drifted of into a miny fantasy about how the boss would reward them if they presented the Pokémon to him.

They approached quietly by tip-toeing slowly but surely towards the Pokémon. Suddenly they herd a voice that made them stop in their tracks. A male of voice said "Hold right there!"

"Ah ah ah!" Said a female voice in a mocking way "I wouldn't take another step if I was you"

Jessie and James spun around to see who spoke. It was two of the most annoying people that they knew.


	2. Double Rocket Trouble

Chapter 2 – Double Rocket Trouble

Jessie and James spun around to see who had spoken. There standing at the back of the ship was two people wearing black uniforms which had white gloves and white boots. The women who had blonde hair with pink ear rings and purple eyes and the man had green hair and brown coloured eyes. They then spoke in unison "Prepare for trouble and make it double!"

"To infect the world with devastation" said the woman

"To blight all people in every nation" said the man

"To goodness of truth and love!" said the woman

"To extend our raft to the stars above" said the man

"Cassidy!" said the woman.

"Butch!" said the man

"Team Rocket circling Earth all day and all night" said Cassidy

"Surrender to us now! Or your surly lose the fight" said Butch

Cassidy and Butch finished their motto and was standing over Jessie and James looking menacing. Cassidy looked to Jessie and said in a playful voice "Well, well, well if it isn't my old friend Jessie!"

A shot of anger came across Jessie's face, as she forced her self a replay "Hello Cassidy"

"If that's Cassidy, then that's Bilff" stated James

This angered Butch "Dam it! You guys my name is Butch, It's not hard to remember!" he stomped his for repeatedly on the ground in anger as he spoke.

"You know the boss is very disappointed in the fact that he hasn't herd from you recently! He 's thinking about kicking you both of the team" Said Cassidy in a taunting way and wagging her finger as she spoke.

Jessie's face looked shocked for a moment then she composed herself "Really! Well Cassidy that's all going to change when we present these Pokémon to the boss." She said pointing to the water Pokémon.

"You have some nerve" replied Cassidy giving Jessie daggers.

The four team rocket members stood there for a moment just looking at each other, waiting for someone else to make the first move. Then finally Jessie grabbed a pokeball from her belt and throw it into the air and said "Come on Lickitung let's get things going"

James then got a Pokeball and done same thing saying "Come on Victreebel! Let's chomp these two down to size"

Lickitung appeared and looked ready to rumble, however Victreebel plumped himself on James's head. "Ahhh!" screamed James "I said chomp them down to size, not me!" Victreebel then jumped of James's head and stood next to Lickitung. The water pokemon looked on in horror wondering what there fate would be.

**I would like to apologise it has taken ****SUCH a long time to upload this second chapter. I did write most it ages ago however there has been alot of stuff going on in my life at the moment so I've been rather distracted. So from now I'll upload when I can. Again sorry - Happy Reading - All the best! **


	3. The Battle

Chapter 3 – The Battle 

Lickitung and Victreebel stood on the ground and waited for a command to come. In the meantime Butch and Cassidy had both plucked a pokeball from there respected belts and in unison they threw them and cried "Pokeball go!" there was a couple flashes of white light and then two Pokémon were standing there. One of them was a Raticate and belonged to Cassidy, the other was a Primeape and belonged to Butch. The four Pokémon were now ready for facing off. The battle was about to begin.

Meanwhile the water Pokémon had an idea. A few of them such as Wartortle, Seaking and Seel tried to push against the net in a vain attempt to swim away to safety, however due to the weight of the boat they didn't get very far. In fact they moment the excess force started to push against the net, all the Pokémon received another zap of electricity.

The battle was about to begin. Butch declared the first attack "Primeape, use Trash on Lickitung!" Primeape clinched its fists gave a little snort then charged at Lickitung.

Jessie however was ready, "Lickitung, stop Primeape with your Wrap attack!" Lickitung opened its mouth and as Primeape came bearing down its tong extended and wrapped its self round Primeape like tight bonds, rendering Primeape immobile.

James then ordered an attack. "Victreebel use Razor Leaf!" Victreebel swung the leafs on it sides like arms and fired off several off in Raticate's direction.

"Raticate use Headbutt!" Commanded Cassidy. Raticate then threw it self at Vicreebel. As it travelled through the air, it brushed the Razor Leaf attack as if it was nothing. Then smack. Raticate made contact with Victreebel, sending Victreebel flying backwards. James looked shocked as he saw his Pokemon hit the floor.

Primeape was struggling, but was starting to get free from Lickitung's tong. Then Butch gave his next command "Quick, Primeape use Dynamic Punch!" Primeape swung it's right fist up and landed a blow to side of Lickitung's face making stagger backwards. "Do, you guys want to give up?" Asked Butch.

"Never, we are Team Rocket we don't know the meaning of the word give up!" replied a determined James.

"Right, I think it's about time we gave us selves an unfair advantage!" said Jessie, as she grabbed another Pokeball from her belt "Arbok, let's wrap this up" Arbok appeared with a flash of white light and gave a little hiss.

James then grabbed his other pokeball and said "Weezing, Let's go!" Weezing also appeared in flash of white light and floated over next to Arbok.

"You could both use six Pokémon each, and you still won't stand half a chance" Said Cassidy

"We will see about that" Replied Jessie

"Weezing use smokescreen!" Commanded James. Weezing released poisonous smoke which drifted towards Lickitung and Primeape.

Then all four Team Rocket members ordered their Pokemon to attack "Arbok use Posion Sting and Lickitung use Tackle" Ordered Jessie.

"Victreebel use Razor Leaf and Weezing tackle" Commanded James

"Raticate use Super Fang!" Said Cassidy

"Primeape use Trash" Said Butch

All four Pokemon charged into the smokescreen obscuring themselves from the view of there trainers. Attacks were firing in from all directions. Jessie, James, Cassidy and Butch were all staring to see the outcome of the last round of attacks.

**I would like some constructive feed back on how I described the battle scene in this chapter. Was it descriptive enough?, Should it be longer, shorter or just right? Let me know. Thanks :)**


End file.
